the_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jorren van Gaesbeeck
First Name: Jorren Last Name: Van Gaesbeeck Date of Birth: March 3rd 1985 Place of Birth: AMSTERDAM / NETHERLANDS Place Residence:CALIFORNIA / US Legal Status: Permanent Work Permit Race: Caucasian Weight: 155 lbs Height: 5"10 Eyecolor: Brown Having shown great interest in professional motorsports since his childhood Jorren followed his dream of becoming a real racing pilot by the end of 2004, when he managed to get himself into the drivers pool of "Van Amersfort Racing" a Formula 3000 racing team. Although it was rough in the beginning he showed both promise and potential and with a lot of dedication he made himself a name among the Pilots. He was especially reknown for his reckless passing Maneuvers, often showing exceptional awareness for complicated situations which even led to Jokes about him having a "sixth sense". He always laughed this remarks off but the truth was that something really was there. He never talked about it and he wasnt even sure himself what was going on, but sometimes just heartbeats before a dangerous situation came up he got a strange insight into its possible outcomes. This gave him the reaction time he needed to perfom daring maneuvers at very high speeds and thus keeping an edge over his opponents. His driving style earned him a small but loyal fanbase as well as many critics who accused him of taking far to many risks and pointing out that he couldnt possible keep control over his car when maneuvering at those speeds. On the fateful 3rd June 2006 the critics where shown to be right when Jorren lost control over his vehicle during a passing maneuver at the German "Hockenheim Ring". He collided with two other drivers at full speed which resulted in the death of both other pilots and servere injuries for a nearby technician. Jorren himself got out comparativly well, with only a couple of broken bones and lost teeth. He got charged with reckless manslaughter but was "in dubio pro reo" eventually released. The Formula 3000 racing commission however revoked his racing licence and banned him for life from all Europaen race courses, effectivly ending his professional career. After six months of physical therapy and a fruitless attempt to study Engineering Physics at the University of Amsterdam , Jorren decided that he needed a fresh Start. He sucessfully apllied for a temporary US working permit and moved to Houston, Texas. There he started to work as a mechanic at the Houston Nascar racing course , his life ban preventing him from obtaining a new racing licence even in the United States. His exeptional driving skills combined with a knack for showmanship, which he displayed at Motorconventions and on parking lots during race weekends soon got the attention of Marvin Burtwig, the Manager of a Texan motorcycle stuntshow. So Jorren got into the stuntman buisness and after a couple of months as sidekick he performed his first solo show as "The flying Dutchman" on a Yamaha. It went well enough and he became a regular in the southwestern motorstunt circus . After two years of touring he had put enough money aside to attend a one year class at the "LA Hillside Stunt Performance School" where he earned a licence for Type 6 Pyrotechnics along with a "degree" in "stuntperformance". He has since worked as stuntman for both filmproductions and televison while still attending at the occasional motorshow. Jorren is a painfully optimistic person keeping an air of cheerfulness and "can do" spirit at almost all times. He relies on his natural charme rather than rethorics to win people over and has a talent for motivating those around him. Due to the high physical demands that come with his occupation he goes to great lenghts to keep himself in shape. He takes regular hiking trips in the San Gabriel mountains as well yoga- and fitness boxing classes. He is also quite particular about his food preferring organic grown and eating mostly vegetarian.He is interested in positve thinking and self empowerment philosophies and to that end attends Seminars and workshops. In his remaining time he is a regular visitor of the LA clubscene. However despite his busy and cheerful exterior the memories of the accident still haunt him and his precognitions as well as other strange phenomena seem to be getting more frequent lately. At the moment Jorren is also charged with possesion of a small amount of marihuana and possible facing a hefty fine or a month in county jail although he hopes for his laywer to make a deal for community work instead.